<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby loves by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095254">baby loves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Little Space, Little!Donghyuck, Little!Jaehyun, Little!Lucas, Little!Taeyong, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, just nct being a big happy family :), little!Mark, little!jeno, little!jisung, little!jungwoo, little!sungchan, little!yangyang, littlr!winwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>little adventures of nct 2020 :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. happy mornings // 127</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so... i'm back. i've decided to discontinue my other two nct and wayv littlespace works and make one big nct 2020 one. i'll keep the other two works up, but i'll only be updating this work for the time being!</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny woke up to an unfamiliar weight on his chest. Confused, he opened his eyes and looked down, smiling as soon as he saw Donghyuck curled up on his chest, sucking gently on his pacifier and breathing steadily. Careful not to disturb the baby, he grabbed his phone and checked the time. It was only eight in the morning, meaning they had another hour before they had to be awake to hang out with the rest of the group, so Johnny set his phone back down and fell back asleep, slightly tightening his grip on Donghyuck.</p><p>Not even a half an hour later, Johnny woke back up. Donghyuck was now wide awake, giggling to himself as he played with his caregiver's fingers. "Good morning, baby," Johnny said, wiggling his fingers at Donghyuck. The little squealed in delight, looking up at Johnny happily. "Da!" He cooed, grinning happily up at Johnny. "Let's go get you ready, hm? All ready to go see all your friends?" Johnny said, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed and leaning over to pick up Donghyuck. The little babbled something at Johnny, making the caregiver smile softly. "Is that right, Hyuckie?" He said, shifting Donghyuck onto his hip. Johnny took the little down the hallway to the spare bedroom, opening the door to see Taeyong babbling to himself in one of the cribs. Johnny shook his head, smiling to himself before heading over to set Donghyuck on the changing table. "Dada! 'Uckie! Mo'ing!" Taeyong cooed, reaching out for Johnny. The caregiver grinned at the other little, heading over to greet Taeyong. "Good morning, Yongie! You're up early too, aren't you, bubba?" Johnny said, picking Taeyong up carefully. "Up ea'y!" Taeyong parroted, giggling into Johnny's shoulder. Setting Taeyong down on the playmat, Johnny kissed Taeyong's forehead gently. "Let me change Hyuckie and then we'll get you all ready too, okay baby?" Johnny smiled when Taeyong hummed, distracted by the blocks on the playmat.</p><p>Standing up, he opened up the closet and grabbed two onesies with matching stripes in different colors - dark blue and white for Taeyong and bright red and white for Donghyuck. Taeyong loved matching with everyone when he was little, so all the caregivers made sure to buy identical or similar outfits for all the littles. Johnny grabbed a pacifier clip and a pair of socks from Taeyong and Donghyuck's cubbies - each little had one, labeled with their name, in their respective dorm. Finally, heading back to the changing table, Johnny grabbed two diapers from the bottom shelf. "Alright, baby. Let's get you all ready!" Johnny cooed, tickling Donghyuck's stomach, making the little giggle. Johnny undressed Donghyuck carefully, cooing praises at him the whole time. </p><p>Once Donghyuck was diapered and dressed up in his onesie, Johnny slid socks on him and clipped Donghyuck's paci to its clip. "All done!" Johnny said, blowing a raspberry on Donghyuck's cheek. The little giggled, pressing his pacifier to Johnny's cheek in an attempt to return the kiss. Johnny smiled, setting Donghyuck down next to Taeyong on the playmat. Taeyong squealed, pulling Donghyuck into an uncoordinated hug, smiling up at Johnny. "Dada, Yon'ie tu'n?" Taeyong questioned, reaching up for Johnny. Picking the little up, Johnny nodded. "Your turn, sweetie," Johnny said, setting Taeyong on the changing table. Taeyong pouted, scrunching his nose up in discomfort. Taeyong whined when Johnny clicked the strap across his middle. Johnny rubbed Taeyong's tummy gently to soothe the baby before starting to undress Taeyong. "I know, I know. It'll only be a second, baby. It's just so you don't fall and get hurt." Johnny said, diapering the little with care and freeing him from the restraint. Johnny pulled the onesie over Taeyong's head, cooing when Taeyong went cross-eyed after his head poked out, trying to follow the fabric of the onesie. </p><p>As Johnny slid Taeyong's socks on, the door opened again. Doyoung poked his head in the room, looking surprised to see Johnny already in there. "Morning, hyung." He said, smiling over at Taeyong. "Morning, baby love!" Doyoung cooed, pressing a kiss to Taeyong's forehead. The little squealed, reaching up to clumsily pat Doyoung on the cheek. "Mo'ing Papa!" He said, squirming on the changing table. "Nuh-uh, sweetheart. Stay still for Dada." Doyoung said, running a hand through Taeyong's hair. Taeyong pouted again, but stopped squirming and let Johnny clip his paci to his onesie. Doyoung picked Taeyong up, rubbing the little's back soothingly. Johnny did the same with Donghyuck, whispering sweet nothings into the little's ear when he whined at being taken from his toys. </p><p>With the two littles dressed and ready for the day, Doyoung and Johnny took them out to the kitchen. "Doie, will you get their bottles ready, please? I'll make toast for us before the others get here," Johnny said, securing Donghyuck in his highchair before grabbing the bread and butter from the fridge to make breakfast. Doyoung hummed, putting Taeyong in the highchair next to Donghyuck's. "Are there still strawberries in the fridge from yesterday?" He asked, pulling the milk out of the fridge. Johnny nodded, popping a couple of slices of bread in the toaster. "They're up on the top shelf. They should be sliced up for them already." He said, pointing to the container of strawberry slices in the refrigerator. "Perfect, thanks," Doyoung said, putting the milk and strawberries on the counter and reaching into the cabinets to grab Taeyong and Donghyuck's bottles. </p><p>Doyoung made quick work of heating the milk up in the microwave, spreading strawberry slices on Taeyong's highchair tray. "Papa, 'tawbe'y!" Taeyong said, pointing to the strawberry slices. "That's right baby, strawberries! Aren't they yummy?" Doyoung cooed, setting Taeyong's bottle on the tray and handing Donghyuck's to Johnny in exchange for his plate of toast. "Thanks, hyung," Doyoung said, nodding to Johnny before starting to eat. "Not a problem." The oldest nodded, setting his own toast down and taking Donghyuck out of his highchair to feed him. "I know, sweetheart. I know you were so hungry, weren't you?" Johnny cooed, watching Donghyuck lovingly as the little attached himself to the nipple of the bottle and started to drink quickly. Donghyuck smiled sweetly, babbling unintelligibly around the bottle, letting a little milk trickle down his chin. Johnny wiped it away carefully, humming in response to Donghyuck's babbles.</p><p>☾ ☾ ☾</p><p>Doyoung had barely finished the dishes when a knock sounded on the front door. "I got it!" Johnny called from the living room, making sure the babies were safe and occupied before heading over to grab the front door. "Daddy! Missed you!" Mark yelled, launching himself into Johnny's arms. Johnny stumbled slightly, but regained his balance, making sure Mark was safe before kissing the top of his head. "Daddy missed you too, Markie! Let's use our inside voices though, remember? Yongie and Hyuckie are a lot younger than you, so big boy noises might scare them." Johnny reminded Mark, wrapping him up in a hug. "Sorry, Daddy." He mumbled, burying his face in Johnny's shoulder.</p><p>"It's okay, kiddo. Daddy was just reminding you." Johnny soothed, gently bouncing Mark in his arms. The little hummed and then started squirming, begging to be let down. Johnny chuckled, setting Mark back on the floor carefully, smiling when the little dashed into the living room to see Taeyong and Donghyuck. "The kids will be here soon, Renjun just texted," Doyoung said, smiling when he saw Yuta and Taeil in the doorway with Jaehyun and Jungwoo in their arms. "The babies are in the living room, but the nursery is empty if you want to let them sleep a little longer," Doyoung said. Yuta shook his head, shifting Jaehyun in his arms a little. "If we do that they'll sleep all day. They were awake enough for us to feed them but then Hyunnie fell asleep in his seat and Woo was pretty quick to follow." Yuta said, following Doyoung into the living room. Mark was sitting in front of Donghyuck and Taeyong, building a tower for the babies to knock over. Mark placed the fifth block on the tower as Taeyong reached out to hit the middle of the tower and knock it over. Taeyong squealed, giggling as the blocks tumbled to the ground. Mark laughed with him, gathering the blocks again before Donghyuck could get to them and put the blocks in his mouth. Mark began stacking the blocks again, sticking his tongue out in concentration while Taeyong noticed that the others had arrived. "Woo! 'Unnie! Appa! Da'y! Hi hi!" He said, sitting up with a little struggle and waving at the two littles and their caregivers. Yuta smiled, setting Jaehyun down next to Taeyong, causing the little to whine and stir awake. "Good morning, Yongie!" Yuta said, giving the little a gentle kiss on his cheek.</p><p>Taeyong giggled around his pacifier, wrapping his arms around Yuta's neck. "Mi'ed 'ou, Da'y," Taeyong whined softly, wiggling his way into Yuta's lap once the caregiver sat down. "I missed you too, angel. Have you been behaving for Dada and Papa?" Yuta asked, rocking Taeyong back and forth gently. Taeyong nodded, laying his head on Yuta's chest, looking over at Jaehyun, who was waking up, blinking up at the ceiling. He frowned at the unfamiliar place, starting to cry when he couldn't find his caregiver.</p><p>"Oh, Hyunnie. Appa's here, baby, Appa's here." Taeil soothed, gathering Jaehyun in his arms. The little's sobs slowed, and within a few minutes, Jaehyun was humming happily and playing with the rattle Taeil had brought down. Jungwoo was wide awake as well, playing with Mark and Donghyuck, giggling when Mark knocked the tower over. </p><p>The littles played for a while before the other members showed up, bringing their own littles to hang out and relax for a little bit. It was a day they all deserved - the hard work started again soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. bestest brothers // wayv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>there's never a dull moment in wayv's dorm, especially with three littles running around...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was safe to say there was never a quiet moment in the WayV dorm. Between the three littles, two cats, and one dog, there was always some kind of noise being made. Especially when they all managed to have a day off.</p><p>"Yangyang, you can't give Winnie your legos. He's too little to know he can't eat them, remember?" Kun said gently, ruffling the younger's hair a bit. The little pouted but nodded, pulling the legos away from the youngest little. "Sorry, Papa," Yangyang said, scrunching his face up in concentration as he pulled the lego bin towards himself and putting the smaller pieces away. Kun smiled, kissing Yangyang's cheek and gathering Winwin up in his arms. "Let's have lunch, how does that sound?" He asked the two littles, tickling Winwin's stomach gently, making the baby giggle. Yangyang perked up at the mention of food, gasping quietly. "Lunch?" He asked, eyes sparkling in excitement. Kun felt his heart nearly explode - he had the cutest littles in the world. "Pack up your legos and we'll have something yummy for lunch, m'kay?" Kun said, chuckling when Yangyang quickly packed up his legos and shoved the container back into its storage spot. "U'ch!" Winwin echoed, giggling when Kun blew a raspberry on his cheek and cooed in praise. "That's right baby, it's lunchtime!" Kun smiled, taking Yangyang's hand in his spare one when the little was done cleaning up. </p><p>The trio moved into the kitchen, where Xiaojun and Hendery were making lunch for everyone and Ten was entertaining Lucas by acting out a story with the littles' stuffed animals. Lucas perked up when he saw Kun come in the door, squirming in his highchair, squealing when Yangyang let go of Kun's hand and rushed over to him. "Lucas! Guess what?" Yangyang announced, pulling a funny face at the younger little. Not giving him a chance to respond, Yangyang pressed a kiss to the taller boy's cheek and giggled, leaning against the tray of the highchair. "I love you!" Yangyang cooed, making Lucas giggle and reach out to pat Yangyang on the head. "Lo'e yo' too, Yan'ie!" Lucas squealed.</p><p>Ten smiled at the pair, ruffling both Yangyang and Lucas's hair. "Alright, our big boys. Time for lunch." Xiaojun said, setting a plate with some fruit, applesauce, and a sandwich (with the crusts cut off, of course) at Yangyang's spot on the table. He passed Ten a plate for Lucas, who in turn put a couple of the cut up sandwich squares and fruit slices on the highchair's tray. Lucas's eyes lit up when he saw that he had the same lunch at Yangyang - it was a very big deal for him to be eating the same foods as his big brother, because that meant he wasn't a baby, like Winwin was, but he was a big boy, like Yangyang. "Xuxi, lovie." Ten said, holding back a small laugh when he saw Lucas's excitement sparkling in the little's eyes. "Do you want to feed yourself or do you want Daddy to?" Lucas shook his head, putting a piece of his sandwich into his mouth. "Lulu do it, Da'y! See?" He said, grinning at Ten after he had swallowed his food. Ten smiled, shaking his head a little at Lucas's antics. "That's our big boy! Eating all by himself now!" Xiaojun cooed, taking his seat on the opposite side of Lucas's highchair. Lucas beamed at the praise, busying himself with his lunch.</p><p>Kun watched the rest of the boys fondly, rocking Winwin slightly as he fed the youngest little his bottle. "He's almost out, isn't he?" Hendery whispered, leaning over to check on the little. Kun nodded as Winwin's eyes fluttered shut, tired from playing all morning. Hendery smiled, gently kissing the little's forehead and handing Kun a sandwich. "Thanks, kiddo." The leader said, pulling the now-empty bottle out of Winwin's mouth and replacing it with an abandoned pacifier as he shifted the little so he could eat. </p><p>"Papa! Can me an' Lulu nap toget'er today?" Yangyang asked, pulling his best puppy dog eyes on Kun. "P'ease?" Lucas added, his face all sticky from his lunch. Ten clicked his tounge and took a napkin to Lucas' face, making the little squirm and whine at the foreign feeling. Kun's look softened even more when he saw their faces. "Of course you two can. Do you want Winnie to join you?" He asked, chuckling when Yangyang immediately nodded, wriggling around in his seat as he finished up his sandwich.</p><p>Getting the boys to nap was sometimes a struggle, so the caregivers were all glad that the two older littles were going to go down without a fight. Xiaojun looked a little concerned, however. He leaned into Ten, nudging the elder's shoulder. "You think they're okay? They never look forward to naptime this much." He whispered, frowning in concern. Ten shrugged, frowning at Xiaojun;s concerns. "I'm not going to fight it. They never go down this easily..." Ten trailed off, helping Hendery snap off the tray of the highchair while the younger caregiver unbuckled Lucas and set him down next to Yangyang, steadying the younger little carefully. Xiaojun nodded and took everyone's dishes into the kitchen to wash them up, not too worried about Yangyang's sudden desire to have naptime. They had been working very hard recently and needed their sleep whenever they could get it.</p><p>Yangyang grinned and wrapped his arms around Lucas's neck, snuggling into the other little, humming happily. "Lo'e 'ou." Lucas mumbled sleepily, leaning against Yangyang, his eyes half closed.</p><p>"Naptime, kiddos." Hendery said, running a hand through each littles's hair. Yangyang whined a little, but wiggled out of his seat, yawning as he grabbed Hendery's hand. Lucas grabbed his other hand, already half asleep standing up. Kun was already in the littlespace room, changing Winwin into a clean diaper, a onesie, and his sleeper. They'd bought matching sleepers for all three of the littles, since Winwin and Lucas tended to move a lot when they slept in headspace and had fallen off their beds one too many times for anyone's comfort, and Yangyang had pouted about wanting one to match when he had been in a slightly younger headspace. </p><p>Hendery took the two older littles to the bathroom first, changing Yangyang into a pull up and washing all the stickiness off of their faces from lunch. Then he took them into the littlespace room, where Kun had just finished getting Winwin ready to be put down for nap. "I'm going to put him in Ten's bed, then I'll be back to help you with these munchkins." Kun smiled, heading down the hallway to Ten's room. Hendery nodded, pulling a pajama set down for Yangyang and a footless onesie for Lucas. By the time Yangyang was all dressed and ready for his nap, Kun was back and changing Lucas into a clean diaper and his onesie. Yangyang, ever the big brother, decided he wanted to help by doing up the zipper on both Lucas's onesie and sleeper, pressing little kisses all over the sleepy boy's cheeks. </p><p>Once he was finished, Yangyang looked up at Hendery and Kun with tired eyes. "Sleepy time?" He asked, holding out his hand for Hendery to take.</p><p>"It is sleepy time, xiaoyang. Let's go nap with your brothers, m'kay?" Hendery said, taking Yangyang's hand and letting him toddle down the hallway to Ten's room. Kun followed, carrying Lucas in his arms with a bit of effort. They settled the trio in for their nap, each boy clutching a stuffie or their blankie, with the two babies on their backs and Yangyang on his side in between them. </p><p>Ten and Xiaojun joined them soon, all four of the caregivers watching their littles sleep peacefully, chatting quietly amongst themselves. They eventually moved to the living room, making sure to turn on the baby monitor and take it with them so they could hear if one of the littles woke up while they relaxed together, enjoying the time they had with the whole group being together, just the seven of them for a little while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>